


On Dragon's Wings: Dream's Transformation

by SunFlarerito



Series: On Dragon's Wings [1]
Category: dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Dream Needs A Hug, Experiment, Gen, Humanoid figure, Hybrid - Freeform, Memory Loss, Poor Dream, Test subject, Torture, Transformation, dragon - Freeform, experimentations, forgotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFlarerito/pseuds/SunFlarerito
Summary: This is a scene I wrote for Azure Diamond's upcoming fic, On Dragon's Wings.In this scene:Dream didn't know what was happening. These men had taken him away, placed a bag over his head. He didn't know where he was. He was confused. He was scared. He was alone. Finally, he sees where he is and what hell he has been brought to. A strange serum was injected into his body and now... weird things are happening.
Relationships: None
Series: On Dragon's Wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003248
Kudos: 68





	On Dragon's Wings: Dream's Transformation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzureDiamond51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDiamond51/gifts).



“Get him ready.” A man walked over to where Dream was. His voice was deep and demanding. He had a bad aura emanating from him.

The rag that was placed on Dream’s head was ripped off with no kindness. Blaring bright lights blinded him as his view came into focus.

Dream was breathing heavily and sweat was dripping from his forehead from his stress. Who the hell were these assholes that jumped him on the side of the road and dragged him into their car?

They all wore lab coats and this place he was in seemed to be covered to the brim with science tools. Flasks and brewing stands, weird machines Dream couldn’t understand fully.

He was tied to a chair. His wrist bruised as the rope cut deep into his skin. He struggled against it, but this knot was made to be broken by something much larger. Dream had no hope of breaking the knot.

One scientist walked right in front of Dream and placed his hand on the chair, behind his shoulder. Dream glared back at him. He didn’t seem nice.

“What the hell are you doing to me!?” Dream snapped at him, demanding answers. The man only chuckled as he backed away.

“Testing.” he said with a low grin. Dream’s eyebrow raised in confusion. Was _he_ the one being tested? On what? What was this guy’s problem? Why did they kidnap him in the first place? What the hell was going on?

A woman with a syringe filled with purple liquid that sloshed around made her way near him. Dream tried to back up, but his chair rendered him immobile.

“Get away from me!” Dream tried, crying out for his freedom. He didn’t know what the item was, but he didn’t want it anywhere near him. He could sense evil from it.

The scientist came closer.

“Stop!” Dream said, still fighting to get away.

“Hold him down!” The man from earlier barked at the fellow scientist. The woman stopped in front of him as two men gripped onto his shoulders and pushed Dream back into the chair. They fought against Dream to keep him there.

The woman bent down and held the syringe at the ready.

“No! Please don’t!” Dream felt tears start to form in his eyes. He was still fighting against the men, but it was hopeless. He was tied to a chair with two people holding him back. There were many more scientists in this room that could stop him if he even managed to wriggle out of this chair.

His chest raised and lowered as quick as lightning in the sky. He was hyperventilating, which probably wasn’t good regarding his current state, but he couldn’t seem to calm his beating heart, weary breath, and nervous brain.

The scientist jabbed the sharp needle point into his skin, a lot more ferociously then she could have. The needle broke through his skin and hit his bone in his arm. Dream winced as he felt it impact his skin and make way through his arm.

The scientist, ever so slowly, pushed the back of the syringe and pushed the liquid into Dream.

It started to burn. It felt like his blood was on fire, burning his veins and cells in his arm. The fire wrapped around his bone and started to burn that as well. It traveled through his body quickly, seeing as his heart was beating faster than normal. Soon, the rest of his body was burning.

It hurt.

He yelped in pain and agony as he clenched his fist and muscles.

“Move him quickly!” The man in charge said. The female scientist, now with an empty syringe, as the continents were now in Dream’s body, backed up. The two scientists that held his arms kept him steady as someone else cut the ropes that bind him to the chair.

He felt the rope loosen and soon fall off of his hands. Before he could move them however, the scientist held a good grip on him and picked him up off the chair and the ground. They carried him to someplace, Dream didn’t know where. He didn’t know where anything was!

He thrashed around, kicking his legs as his arms were being held behind his back. The scientists kept a firm hold.

His jaw was the first to hurt. He felt his teeth change. New sharp fangs made their way up through his gums, tearing them and causing them to bleed. They became much sharper and larger than any of his normal teeth.

He yelled in pain, throwing his head back as his jaw crunched. He shut his eyes, imagining the pain swift away. It never did.

He was thrown into a room. His sides bruised as he tumbled and rolled along the floor.

He heard the slamming of a metal door pound against the foundation. He was alone.

He was in a ball on the floor. He couldn’t believe what was happening. He was… a test experiment? Is that what the man said? He said they were testing. Testing what exactly? What could possible re-

His thoughts were interrupted as pain shot through his head. He went from hugging his arms to seizing his hair, grabbing it in clumps and pulling back, in hopes to direct the pain somewhere else.

His breathing had picked up and his heart rate would probably break any sensor if he was hooked up to one.

He kicked his legs and let go of his hair.

He was lying on his stomach, legs stretched out behind him. He pushed one arm above him as pain started to shoot through his fingertips as if daggers were making his way out of his nails, pushing his nails up as they changed into sharp, deadly daggers, disconnecting his fingernails from his fingers.

Dream growled in pain as it became overwhelming. He had trouble trying to figure out what was happening. The pain was becoming unbearable. He clenched his fist closed and gritted his teeth, afraid he might lash out and hurt someone, or himself. The veins started to pop out of his arms as the serum made its way through his body. He felt his fingers stretch and become longer, sharper, deadlier.

He had sweat dripping from his forehead. His hair was sticking to him, no longer the poofy mess it was before. His shirt had become soaking with sweat and it clung to his back.

His feet were kicking furiously and it felt as though there were pins and needles digging through his skin, under his nails. He felt his feet change, transform. It hurt. It hurt so damn much. He started to lose feeling in his limbs. More daggers dug out of his feet.

Dream slammed his fist into the ground as the pain shot through his body, like lightning in a storm. His forehead made contact with the ground. His eyes were still shut, his teeth were grinding against each other. His jaw hurt for multiple reasons, the force he had forced upon it by clenching it close and the new teeth making their way through his jawbone, up his gum and through the other teeth.

He tried to lift himself up, pushing with his left hand then his right. His joints felt weak and couldn’t hold him anymore.

His hips were next. They seemed to shift and split and he threw his pelvis back as he heard cracking. Something was growing too. Dream felt his tail bone shift into a longer bone, wider, stronger.

“G-George!” Dream cried out. “S-S-Sapnap!” He hoped his friends would come find him, take away this pain. Make him free again. But he knew they were nowhere near him. He was lost. He knew he wouldn’t feel their warm embrace ever again.

His legs felt numb as his bones still changed, mutated from the serum earlier. His blood boiled as it made his way to every part of him. It slithered to every individual toe on his feet, to every finger on his hand, through his jaw in his mouth, through his shoulders, his hips, his head.

Dream fell back as his head had a splitting headache. Something new was pushing through his skull, begging to be released.

His eyes were closed and he slammed his head onto the floor. He was breathing heavily. He was losing himself. He could tell. Sweat poured down his back, neck, face, legs, everywhere basically.

He yelled in pain as his skull cracked open. His bones made way for new parts of him. A splitting headache shot through him like lightning.

Tiny mountains started to appear and loom over his head as they grew higher and crazier, twisting and pulling his head in certain directions.

His back ached. Near his shoulders, it felt as if they were disconnecting from his body and something new was shoving itself there. It was so uncomfortable and so _so_ unimaginably painful. His shoulder blades shifted and cracked and Dream whined, screaming out in agony as something new started to attach itself near his shoulder blades and grow.

His hearing left him and turned into buzzing and ringing. The world began to spin and he was losing all grip he had on reality. His vision was blurry and his thoughts became clouded.

He was on his hands and knees trying to crawl away, but he lost his balance and fell back on his side. The new bones in his back cried out and he winced.

He dug his fingernails into the ground and growled in distress. He whimpered in pain as he crawled along the floor. His nails had become black as the night sky. Sharp and painful as they took over where his fingers used to be. He dug his sharp claws into the floor making an annoying _screech_ in the floor as he dragged them back to him.

He was in so much fucking pain. His back felt like it was tearing open; his entire spine changing and turning. His head felt as though his skull was smashed into pieces with a hammer as well as being smashed across the ground repeatedly. His legs were going numb, feeling seeped out of them. His jaw stung in pain and it soon melted with his skull pain into one giant mess of pain.

Pain pain pain.

All he felt was pain.

His back twisted and turned and he felt something poking out of his skin. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and knees and arched his back as something came out. He didn’t know what was happening. He wished he knew what was happening.

He clenched his fist tighter, trying to take steady breaths, but he was anything but steady. His own claws dug into the skin around his wrist, causing trickles of blood to pour out and stained his black, shiny new claws.

He shook his back as some mountains started to form there as well. Pain stabbed him and he, in response, caved in his back. The mountains started to turn into, bigger, heavier things. Dream felt more weight shift onto his back and push him down. He arched his back again as the wings took shape, growing bigger and stronger with every beat, as the serum changed his own DNA.

His elbows and knees fell beneath him, weak, and he fell to the ground.

He didn’t know what was happening! He _wished_ he knew what was happening!

He tried to stand up again, or at least sit up. He took his shaky hands and placed them beneath him. He prodded his legs up on his knees.

He was sweating profusely and his head was spinning. The world was spinning. Everything was spinning. The ground, the room, him. He couldn’t keep himself steady. He was losing all feeling in his body.

He fell to the ground and growled again. This time, it didn’t sound human. It sounded like something else. Something not from this world. Something… unnatural.

He felt more pain stab through him as something came out of his head. He couldn’t feel his hands as his fingers turned into something else. His toes became numb as they shifted. His hips were still separating and something slithered down his leg. He couldn’t tell what it was, his body was numb, but it reminded him of a snake that’s making its way down his near lifeless body.

He growled again, not in anger, but in pain. He felt like his body was being disemboweled. The serum had brought so much pain to him.

He tried to open his eyes but his eyelids were hot and heavy. His body was weak. His breathing continued, but he started to give up. He couldn’t… he couldn’t.

He collapsed to the ground, one hand near his chest and the other outstretched above his head. His body quivered as it continued to change. He shook as if he was cold, but it was from the transformation he was undergoing.

The pain was too much for him to bear. He couldn’t stand it anymore. His chest was raising and falling like waves in a storm. His breathing was like thunder in his ears.

His mind melted away as his body went limp. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t feel…

He couldn’t remember.

Everything he was melted away. All he knew was gone. All his relations were now dust in the wind, blowing away, out of reach as he tried so desperately to keep a hold of them.

George, Sapnap, himself. He couldn’t let his friends go. He couldn’t let his past go. He tried to reach for those memories, grab them and bring them back to his cold heart, to bring warmth and feeling back into his body, but they were out of reach. He couldn't grab them as they floated away in the wind. He went to run after them, but the ground turned to mud, holding him still as it wrapped around his legs, sinking him further into this hole. He cried out, desperate to hear his friends voices again, desperate to have their warm touch on him, desperate to have them there, comforting him, telling him he was going to be okay and that he’ll soon wake from this nightmare.

They never came and he sunk deeper and deeper, lower and lower, further and further into the ground.

Darkness overcame him as he reached his hand above his head, trying so much to grab the light, to hold onto it as it disappeared, engulfed by the shadows.

His body went still and numb as the darkness ate him whole.

His mind stopped and he became someone else…

Something else.

**Author's Note:**

> AzureDiamond51 has been talking to me about their AU they are writing and I have fallen in love with it so much. It is such an amazing AU that I am so glad to take apart of.  
> This AU isn't published yet, but you can go give them a follow and give them clout for when it does come out.
> 
> Ok, have a good day.


End file.
